dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (Titans Tomorrow)
In the Titans Tomorrow era, the world changed dramatically as a result of a great "Crisis". During the "Crisis," Tim's predecessor Bruce Wayne was killed by Batwoman since he reactivated Brother Eye. His legacy was eventually passed down to Tim. As Tim tells it, the world grew more dark and cold following the Crisis, and the surviving heroes had to adapt to the changing times. The nation was split into two factions, East and West. The former Teen Titans regrouped and established a base of operations at their previous Titans Tower HQ in San Francisco. A renegade group of Titans re-established themselves in New York City and became known as Titans East. Tim and his colleagues within the Titans adapted a zero-tolerance approach towards criminals. Titans of Tomorrow Two years after the Crisis, the Joker's daughter, Duela Dent, tried to reconcile with her father by breaking him out of Arkham Asylum. He turned his back on her however, and Duela took her frustration out on the heroes of Gotham City. She succeeded in killing Bette Kane, Cassandra Cain and Alfred Pennyworth. Tim, now the Batman, began using the gun that once killed Thomas and Martha Wayne and began systematically taking down all of Gotham's most notorious villains including the Joker, Two-Face, Hush, Killer Croc, the Penguin and the Scarecrow. Arkham Asylum, once an institution for the criminally insane, was now turned into a cemetery. Four years later, the Teen Titans of Earth's past arrived in this timeline because of an accidental time-traveling excursion. After catching the Titans torturing Deathstroke, the Teen Titans turned on their older selves and fled, but Robin was captured. Batman took his counterpart to Arkham Asylum and tried to explain while that their methods were necessary, but failed. Tim planned to erase the memories of the future from his younger counterpart, only for the combined Teen Titans and Titans East to intervene. They were able to startup the Cosmic Treadmill, which was being stored in the Batcave, and return the Teen Titans to their home. Although this caused subtle changes in the future timeline, it did not erase it as the Titans had hoped. A Lonely Place of Living He is taken by Mister Oz and kept in his base. Eventually, he escapes his cell and allies with the Earth 0 version of his younger self to fight Doomsday, another escaped prisoner. With Doomsday contained, Mister Oz went off to deal with Superman, allowing the younger Tim to escape. The older Tim joined him and they both ended up in Gotham City. After the younger Tim reacted differently at the name of Conner, the elder Tim realized time could be changed and attacked Tim, giving him time to head for Wayne Manor. The Batman Family expected this and attempted to ambush him, but he was able to break into the Batcave and active this timeline's Brother Eye. The A.I. hacked into the Colony's drones, the Batcomputer, and the Belfry. He incapacitates his former allies and rushes to the Belfry. He traps the younger Batwoman in an attempt to kill her to save Bruce, but Red Robin arrived disabled the trap. He revealed that Batwing had rebuilt the Belfry's computers and was able to lock out Brother Eye. Tim hoped the drones would succeed where he failed, but they were destroyed by Batplanes not connected to the Batcomputer. As final words, Red Robin tells future Tim that life doesn't have to be lonely, and that it can be whatever people make of it. Future Tim doesn't seem to be persuaded, though: crying, he advises Tim to hold on tight to every moment he has left, because everything will be over much sooner than he thinks; then he disappears, taken back to his timeline by Hypertime. Super Sons of Tomorrow Tim eventually returns through Hypertime to prevent another catastrophic future he witnessed. To prepare to take down his quarry, he breaks into Wayne Manor. Bruce tries to stop him, but Tim guns him down and steals from his cache of items to take down other heroes. He then heads to the Fortress of Solitude and engages Superman. Even though he uses specialized rounds designed to slow him down. Superman quickly corners Tim and pieces together who he is and where he's from. To level the playing field, Tim hacks into one of Clark's Kryptonian Battle Suits to fight back. However, it only buys him a few extra moments before he is dropped. As Superman goes in for the finish, Tim reveals that he was luring him into a hidden cage lined with Red Kryptonite. With Clark trapped, he reveals he was trying to put him and Batman out of commission so they wouldn't stop him from reaching his target, Superboy. His next stop is Metropolis to finish Jonathan, but Hypertime tries to remove him. However, he manages to resist, and tries to take Jon out but it turns out he had already snuck out. He prepares to leave, but Lois Lane spots him, so he tranquilizes her, the returns to finding his quarry. He tracks him to Titans Tower, and hacks into all of the Tower's systems and locks Superboy and the Teen Titans in their meeting rooms. He then has Raven convey his thoughts to everyone else. He shows them that Jonathan and Damian Wayne will grow up and take their fathers' mantles, but when the two come into conflict, Jon loses control off his powers and wipes out millions of innocents. Tim then tries to trap Jon, but he becomes so afraid that he accidentally taps into his solar flare ability, blowing a hole in the tower. Tim survives the blast, but his suit is ruined and the device he is using to hide from his old friends gets destroyed. To top it off, Hypertime is trying to correct his presence again. He resists yet again, then stumble upon a room of prototype Teen Titan outfits. Patching them together with his cloaking device, he creates a new outfit, and dubs himself Savior. When he finds the Titans sans Robin and Superboy, he tries to convince them that killing Jon is the only way to keep his growing power out of control, and killing Damian may be necessary to get to Jon. Raven and Beast Boy agree to help as long he agrees not to kill him, to which Drake agrees. The other Titans still don't want to go after Superboy yet, but Hypertime strikes at Tim yet again, taking his entire hand away. Tim presses Raven to do what needs doing, so she teleports herself, Tim, and Garfield away. Though the other Titans reach Superboy first and get him to safety, Jon's raging emotions trigger another solar flare, allowing Raven to reach them. Drake reveals the Jon will die if he detonates again, but wants to let it happen to save the future. At that moment, Tim future Titans team arrives, having used his severed hand to time-travel to him. Superman and both Titans teams rally to save Superboy, to no avail. When Drake sees both Supermen try to save Jon, he throws an enraged Robin off of him and decides to sacrifice himself to save Jon. As Hypertime manages to take him back into the timestream, Tim absorbs the flare into himself as he disappears. As he falls through Hypertime and Raven's mental link falters, he vows to fight anyone who threatens the timeline. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * * * * * : In addition to English, Tim is able to read and speak Kryptonian. * * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Savior Suit * Utility Belt * Batsuit | Transportation = * Batmobile * Redbird | Weapons = * Batarangs * Batrope * Battle Staff * Joe Chill's Gun | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Titans Tomorrow | Links = }} Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Sidekicks Category:Superboy Villains Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Time Travelers Category:Gotham Knights members